Goblins
Goblins are a race of small goblinoids that are common throughout all of Ygdren, often living in small clustered clans that roam around lairs or caves in search of easy prey that they can attack and steal from. Due to their simple nature and desires, they are often easily dominated by other folk to serve as basic infantry or slaves. Description Goblins are small goblinoids that many consider little more than a nuisance. They have flat faces, broad noses, pointed ears, and small, sharp fangs. Their foreheads slope back, and their eyes vary in color from red to yellow. Their skin colour is often a shade of green or brown, and usually all members of the same tribe share the same coloured skin. They are typically dressed in dark leathers soiled by poor hygiene and coloured in a similar range of tones to their skin. Goblins breed extremely rapidly compared with many other races, accounting for their large population and their general status as pests. Though relatively small and weak, they are an elusive and nimble race, which enables them to slip away from danger more easily than most. In combat, goblins often used this advantage to sneak up on enemies and deal them a blow from hiding and then slip away before they can be retaliated against. Culture & Society Goblin society is tribal by nature. Goblin leaders are generally the strongest, and sometimes the smartest, around. The tribe has little concept of privacy, living and sleeping in large common areas, and typically only the leaders live separately in their own private chambers. As such, goblin lairs are often stinking or soiled, though easily defended when under assault. Many such lairs are layered with simple traps for such purposes. Young goblins are taught from an early age to rely only on themselves and that to survive, they need to be aggressive and ruthless. To a goblin, it doesn't seem logical to treat others as well or better than you would treat yourselves; rather, they believe in preemptively removing potential rivals before they can become a threat. Because of the violent nature of goblin culture, it was not uncommon for goblins to come under the domination of individuals from a larger, more physically powerful culture, most typically larger goblinoids such as hobgoblins or bugbears. Goblin settlements are typically very densely populated and filled with young goblin children. This is in part because goblin females are expected to birth as many children as possible to sustain a population constantly driven down by violence. However, young goblins do not outnumber adults, as their lives often are at least as dangerous as those of the older citizens. Male goblins, who are dominant in goblin society, sustain the community by raiding and stealing, sneaking into lairs, villages, and even towns by night to take what they can. If supplies get short enough, goblins will often even resort to eating members of other races, including other goblinoids. They are not above waylaying travelers on the road or in forests and stripping them of all possessions, including the clothes on their backs, and will sometimes capture slaves to perform hard labour in the tribe's lair or camp. History Properties * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Fury of the Small. When you damage a creature with an attack or a spell and the creature's size is larger than yours, you can cause the attack or spell to deal extra damage to the creature. The extra damage equals your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. * Nimble Escape. You can take the Disengage or Hide action as a bonus action on each of your turns. Category:Races Category:History Category:Culture & Society __FORCETOC__